(Seme) Guren x (Uke) Shinya
by call-me-daddy
Summary: Guren x Shinya smut, 'nuff said :)


**So I haven't written any PWP smut in a while, and I felt like I was neglecting this account, so here's an excerpt from one of my stories on my main account (the ending and beginning might be kind of choppy because, like I said, it is an excerpt). Sorry for the lack of works over the summer, it's a busy time!**

* * *

Guren could feel his need for Shinya pulsing through his veins, as if every part of his body was yearning for the silver-haired man. He stared, his eyes taking in the sight before him, as Shinya began to unbutton his uniform jacket, quickly tossing it aside and hungrily eating up the space between the two.

Shinya pressed his lips against Guren's, but this time the kiss was different—it was filled with need, desperation—all things that Guren shared. He reconciled without hesitation, and when Shinya's tongue passed over his lips he opened his mouth immediately. Shinya's hands were running down his chest, unbuttoning his jacket and pulling it from his shoulders, quickly moving to unbutton the white shirt beneath.

"Wait," Guren gasped, pulling away from the kiss. "Do you really want to…?"

Shinya just laughed. "Are you honestly going to ask me that? I've wanted to for years, Guren." With that, he reconnected their lips and Guren kissed back without hesitation.

Guren's legs hit the back of the desk and he realized Shinya had been pushing him back. Reaching a hand behind himself, Guren quickly brushed the papers onto the floor. _I'll organize them later._ Now, all of his thoughts were focused on Shinya. As their kiss became deeper, Guren couldn't help but moan into the other man's mouth, feeling Shinya's enthusiastic response as his hands began tugging through the raven's hair.

Moving his own hands, Guren unbuttoned Shinya's dress shirt, sliding the white fabric off of his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. Feeling the soft, perfect skin under his fingers, Guren twisted away from the desk and pushed Shinya down onto it. The silver-haired male moaned into his mouth as his back hit the hard wood of the desk, and when Guren finally pulled away from the kiss there was saliva dripping down both their chins.

Panting with the incredible _need_ he had for Shinya, Guren lowered his head to the blue-eyed man's neck, pressing a soft kiss there. Shinya's fingers were in his hair, twisting around the dark locks, and he was whimpering softly as Guren moved to press his lips against the other man's collarbone. Trailing his tongue down Shinya's chest, Guren felt Shinya's breath quickening, his heart beating rapidly through his chest. Pressing an open-mouthed kiss over Shinya's wildly-beating heart, Guren began to suck, listening as Shinya's whimpers turned into soft moans.

"Guren," Shinya panted quietly, his breath hitching as Guren ran his hands down Shinya's sides, fitting them around his waist comfortably as his tongue continued to travel lower. "Nng!" Shinya moaned as one of Guren's hands moved down to palm him roughly through his pants. _There's no going back now,_ Guren thought to himself as he began to unbuckle Shinya's pants.

Shinya's fingers tightened on Guren's hair, pulling his head up. "What?" Guren mumbled as Shinya pulled him up for another kiss, their tongues tangling together messily. Guren was all too glad to melt into Shinya's kiss, and the sight of the blushing not-so-confident silver-haired beauty beneath him certainly wasn't a bad thing. Shinya's fingers slipped through the black locks, running down Guren's and sending shivers down his sides from the feather-light touches.

But Guren needed more. He needed more of Shinya. He deepened the kiss, scraping his tongue across Shinya's teeth, trying to tell him without words how much he needed him. His fingers were rough across the back of Shinya's neck, then up higher, gently running through the feather-light silver strands before tugging on them, making the other man moan into the kiss.

"Guren," Shinya mumbled into his mouth, and Guren leaned back so he could talk. Shinya gazed up at him, his always-clear eyes now hazy with desire, his always-perfect hair now messy with Guren's own need, his always-flawless face now painted red. It was the most beautiful Guren had ever seen him. Shinya grinned, his blush deepening as he looked straight into Guren's eyes and said, "I love it when you're so rough with me."

Guren froze for a moment, staring down at the hot messy pile of sexiness that was Shinya. "Oh, my God," Guren breathed, his crotch pulsing almost painfully against the too-tight pants. "Shinya, you overconfident bastard." Shinya just smiled back, and God, the things that smile did to Guren's heart. Leaning down, Guren attacked Shinya's neck, sucking harshly against the once-perfect skin as Shinya began moaning helplessly, his deliciously curvy body twitching up against the raven. Guren shivered as Shinya's light touch ran back up his sides and tangled in his hair again, pulling at his scalp in desire.

Finally leaning back, Guren once again took in the sight of Shinya, blushing and out of breath, before reaching down to work the silver-haired man's pants loose. His fingers fumbled in desperation, but it wasn't long until he was tugging the black pants off of Shinya's long legs. He could hear Shinya's breath quickening, could see the frantic rise and fall of his chest.

Stepping back for a minute, Guren struggled with his own pants until they were cast aside as well, the pressure around his crotch finally disappearing. Shinya leaned his head back against the desk as he fought to catch his breath, the exposed skin of his neck covered in blemishes from Guren's mouth. Guren slid his hands up Shinya's legs, rubbing his fingers into the soft, perfect skin, making Shinya whine.

Gently pushing Shinya's knees to the sides, Guren kneeled in front of the desk to get a better angle. Shinya's muscles were twitching against him, and Guren pressed his fingers harder into the skin until Shinya moaned in delight. "Guren," Shinya gasped breathily, the syllables barely escaping his lips, and Guren pulled the silver-haired man across the desk, closer to him. He heard Shinya's head thunk down softly on the desk as the blue-eyed man let out a breath of excitement.

With his head in between Shinya's long, pale legs, Guren turned to the side and pressed a kiss against the inside of his knee. Shinya twitched a little against him, and Guren moved down his thigh a little to place another kiss there, sucking slightly. The silver-haired man's breath was quickening, and as Guren sucked again closer to the inside of his thigh, Shinya let out a soft moan.

Purposely leaving Shinya's weeping erection untouched, Guren ducked his head down and drew his tongue over the silver-haired man's entrance. Shinya convulsed slightly against Guren, letting out a choked gasp. Guren pressed his fingers tighter against Shinya's knees and held his legs apart, wondering vaguely if he was pressing hard enough to leave bruises. _Probably._

Leaning down once more, Guren slid his tongue slowly over Shinya's entrance, breathing hotly on the sensitive area. Shinya let out a muffled moan, the muscles of his legs twitching against Guren's hold. Slowly—infuriatingly slowly—Guren nudged the tip of his tongue against the tight ring of muscles, then slid his tongue into Shinya's entrance completely. Already, Shinya was panting loudly at the feeling, and Guren wasn't sure if he could handle the silver-haired man's noises for much longer.

"Guren!" Shinya gasped out, "Guren, just—hurry already!" Guren felt Shinya's hand reach down and stopped him with a warning sound.

"Ah, Shinya," the raven grinned, "Always so impatient." Shinya's blue eyes were hazed over with lust. Guren stood up, bending down again to slide his tongue into Shinya's mouth. Shinya moaned into the kiss lightly at first, but when Guren's hand slid down the soft skin of his torso he got louder, his long fingers pulling at raven hair. Between the sounds Shinya was making, the softness of his body, and the strength of the need behind his touch, Guren wasn't sure how much longer he himself would last.

Guren broke their kiss first, looking down at Shinya's red face and knowing that his was probably just as red, if not more. He could feel the heat radiating off both of their bodies, and he finally understood the phrase, 'heat of the moment.' It felt like, at that time, they were both melting, melding to each other's touch and body. Guren slid a hand down Shinya's side, fitting his fingers perfectly against the silver-head's waist. Shinya's hands were around the back of Guren's neck, wrapping around and holding him close.

Guren was panting, his erection dripping. "Shinya," he gasped. "I'm going to—I'm going to stretch you out now…ok?" Shinya just smiled, leaning his head back against the desk.

"Mmm," the silver-haired man replied, "Just make sure you do it well…you don't want to hurt me, right, Guren?" Something about the way Shinya said his name made Guren's heart pound a little faster. _Just a little._ Guren ran the fingers of his left hand through Shinya's soft hair as he drew his tongue across his own fingers, wetting them thoroughly. Shinya watched with barely-disguised apprehension, his eyes glowing with lust.

Guren leaned low over Shinya's face, feeling the silver-head's breath against his lips. Touching his middle finger—now dripping with his own saliva—against Shinya's entrance, he saw the blue eyes twitch shut for a second. "Ready?" Guren breathed.

"Hurry," Shinya panted back, reaching his head up to connect their lips in a quick kiss. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last." _Ugh, why does he have to say things like that? Does he know how irresistible he's being?_ Guren leaned down, pushing Shinya's head against the desk and forcing his mouth open with his tongue, at the same time pushing his middle finger up into Shinya.

Shinya broke from the kiss, leaning his head back and letting out a low moan. "Guren," he panted, his silver hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. "Deeper." Guren slid his finger all the way in, his own erection throbbing at the noises Shinya was making just from one finger. At Shinya's desperate "Faster," Guren moved his finger out then in again, feeling Shinya twitching in his arms, tight muscles contracting around the raven's finger.

"Gurennnnn," Shinya let out a drawn-out moan, his fingers gripping Guren's shoulders, "More." Guren leaned his head down, sucking softly at Shinya's jawline as he slowly slid in his index finger as well, beginning to thrust the two fingers in and out of the quickly unraveling male. Shinya gasped as Guren began to scissor his fingers, pulling against the tight muscles. "More," he groaned again, his fingernails digging into the skin of Guren's back. "More, Guren!" Thrusting a third finger into Shinya, Guren tugged harshly on his hair with his other hand as Shinya moaned louder. Moving his fingers in and out of Shinya quickly, going deeper each time, Guren scraped his teeth against the skin of Shinya's neck, feeing the pulse fluttering wildly beneath it.

"Shinya," Guren breathed against the soft skin, feeling Shinya shiver against him.

"G-Guren," Shinya worked the syllables out in between pants, "Guren, I need…I need you…inside me…hurry…" Overcome with his own lust, Guren thrusted his fingers in one more time before pulling them out and lining up his dripping wet erection. He hesitated.

"Uh, I don't have any lube or—"

Shinya growled, tossing his head back against the desk, his now-messy hair sticking to his hot face. "I don't care," he gasped out, "Just hurry, put it in already!" Unable to hold himself back any longer, Guren started to ease the tip in. Shinya's fingers were twisted with the raven hair again, pulling at Guren's scalp. As the tight muscles clenched around his erection, Guren began panting harder at the feeling.

"Shinya," he gasped out, barely restraining himself from slamming all the way in at full force, wanting to feel more of Shinya's wonderful heat surrounding him. "Are you ok?"

Shinya moaned, his fingers tight against the skin of Guren's back. "I'm fine, go, go," Shinya breathed, and Guren inched inward a little, listening to Shinya's cry of pleasure. Sliding in little by little, Guren suddenly stopped. "Keep going," Shinya panted, the heat rolling off his body in waves.

"It's…" Guren felt his own face glowing with heat. "It's too tight, Shinya, I'm going to hurt you."

"It's fine," Shinya moaned, beginning to roll his hips down on Guren's erection, his muscles tightening around him. "More, I need more…I need more of you, Guren!" His lust-hazy eyes met Guren's, and Guren took in the sight of this new flustered side of Shinya he'd never seen before. Messy hair sticking to hot and sweaty skin, a crimson blush painted across both cheeks, lips red from too much kissing, saliva dripping down his chin, and red marks and blemishes all over his beautiful skin.

Guren knew right then that he was hopelessly in love.

 _Oh, right. I didn't say it yet._ "Shinya," Guren whispered, leaning down to breath hotly against the silver-haired man's ear, "I love you." He heard Shinya's faint gasp, which was then overlapped by an even louder moan from the silver-head as Guren pushed in to the hilt, fully burying himself inside Shinya's heat.

"Gur—" Shinya stammered, but Guren was already sliding out then in again, causing Shinya to dig his nails into the raven's back. "Ahh!" Shinya moaned loudly, "Faster, Guren!" Guren happily complied, quickening his pace, reaching a hand down to grip Shinya's weeping erection, causing another shiver-inducing moan to fall from the silver-haired man's lips.

Shinya's chest was heaving as he gasped and panted, sweat running down his body. He had let go of Guren and now had both arms over the lower part of his face, trying to hold back his moans, which were steadily increasing in volume. Guren noticed how his blue gaze kept flicking to the door. "It's fine," Guren grinned as he sped up, trying to get another moan out of Shinya, "No one's going to come."

"Guh—nng—ahh—" Shinya let out muffled noises, his entire body jerking across the desk with each thrust. Guren let go of Shinya's erection, gripping the man's hips with both hands and lifting them off the desk slightly, feeling Shinya's legs wrap around his back as he thrusted from a new angle. Suddenly Shinya's muscles convulsed and he bit down on his arm, his yelp muffled by his own skin.

"Is that it, then?" Guren panted, slamming in again, harder. Shinya moaned into his arm, breathing harshly through his teeth. Guren tightened his hold on Shinya's hips, gripping them tightly and causing another moan to be torn from the silver-head's throat as he thrusted in again and again, steadily increasing his pace and his force. Guren noticed a trickle of blood from where Shinya was biting down so hard on his arm. "Let me hear you," he murmured in between gasped breaths, "Shinya, let me hear you."

As Guren pounded harder and faster, Shinya's arms flew back up to grip the raven's back, his nails digging in for purchase. "Guren!" he cried out, chest heaving with every breath and sweat from Guren's body dripping onto his. "Faster, Guren, faster! Harder! Ahhh, I'm so close!" Guren went as fast as he could, his own thrusts becoming more erratic as he felt himself getting closer to the edge.

"Shinya," he had to force the words out of his uncooperative throat, "I'm—close—"

Suddenly Shinya was yelling out, "Inside me, Guren, come inside me!" Guren felt the sharp pain of Shinya's nails scratching down his back, but he barely noticed as his pleasure kept building. Slamming one more time into Shinya's sweet spot, the silver-haired male clenched around Guren and screamed, fingers clawing at Guren's back and muscles convulsing again and again as white sperm shot out of his erection onto his own torso.

As Shinya's muscles clenched around Guren, he buried himself inside the silver-head and moaned as he came, ejaculating deep inside the other male. Letting go of Shinya's hips, Guren held himself off the desk with shaking arms, fighting to catch his breath. Below him, Shinya was breathing just as hard. Meeting his eyes, Shinya laughed a little. "I really do love you, Guren," he smiled.

Guren panted, pulling himself out of Shinya and leaning his back against the desk as Shinya sat up and leaned against him. Feeling gentle fingers on his chin, Guren turned to meet Shinya's lips, quickly pulling him into a deep kiss. Shinya's hands were on the sides of Guren's face, slipping down to his neck, where Guren was sure he could feel the still-racing pulse.

"Shinya," Guren mumbled, pulling away from the kiss and meeting Shinya with a serious gaze. "I love you, too."

 _Whack!_ "Stop being so serious, Guren! Jeez!"

"Ow! What'd you have to hit me for, idiot?"

"Idiot? But you love me!"

"Yeah, well you loved me first!"

"What does that have to do with _anything_? Besides, just because I said it first doesn't mean I loved you first!"

"Jeez, you're insatiable."

"But you love me."

"What did I do to deserve falling in love with this idiot."

"Aw, don't be mean! After all, I'm kind enough to love you back!"

"Ah, shut up already!"

* * *

 **GureShin ftw, am I right? I can totally see Shinya being a complete masochist, though**

 **No request for this one, as stated before, it was just an excerpt from a story on my main account**

 **And the usual:** **This account will be taking any requests for smut pairings, in my bio I have a list of the fandoms I write characters best in**

 **Please review, and make a request if you want to read about your OTP doing unspeakable things!**


End file.
